Things you SHOULD and SHOULDN'T do in ThunderClan
by Silverblaze72
Summary: Redpaw is a clumsy new apprentice of ThunderClan. She decides to make a list of things she should and shouldn't do. Takes place after The Last Hope. Rated T because it's Warriors. (Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors)
1. 1-6

Redpaw stumbled over the twigs as she headed back to ThunderClan camp. _Mouse dung! _She thought. Redpaw was getting clumsier everyday. Then she got an idea. _I'll make a mental list of things I should and shouldn't do_, decided Redpaw. So she began.

**1. DO tell Jayfeather that he is a fabulous and awesome cat**

Redpaw raced through the trees into ThunderClan camp. She slowed to a stop as she found Cinderheart.

"Have you seen Jayfeather?" asked Redpaw.

"Yes," Cinderheart replied. "He was in his den."

"Thanks," answered Redpaw, scurrying off to the medicine den.

"Jayfeather?" asked Redpaw.

"What is it?" Jayfeather yawned. "Sick cat?"

"No," replied Redpaw. "I just came by to say that you're the best medicine cat ever. You are fabulous and awesome. You are what makes our Clan amazing."

Jayfeather purred. It was the first time Redpaw had _ever_ heard him purr.

"Thanks, Redpaw," replied Jayfeather. "ThunderClan is lucky to have you as an apprentice."

Redpaw felt very proud that the grumpiest cat in the Clan had praised her. She said goodbye to Jayfeather, and raced off to find her friends.

**2. DON'T do that everyday, or Jayfeather will bring out his inner sass**

It was already day three. Redpaw raced over to Jayfeather's den.

"Jayfeather!" She called.

"What is it?" Came Jayfeather's cranky voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are a fabulous and awesome medicine cat," meowed Redpaw. "You-"

"Redpaw?" asked Jayfeather, looking annoyed. "Again? Everyday?"

"W-well," Redpaw began, looking nervous. "You _are_ awesome and-"

"I know I'm fabulous," snapped Jayfeather. "I don't need you to remind me everyday!"

"Whoa, Jay," came a voice. "Drop the sass."

Redpaw turned around to see Lionblaze standing in the doorway. He came over to them.

Jayfeather growled. "No, Lionblaze. I will NOT 'drop the sass'," retorted Jayfeather. "Now leave, both of you."

Lionblaze face-pawed. He turned to Redpaw and whispered, "Sorry. My brother can be pretty sassy sometimes."

"I heard that!" snapped Jayfeather. Redpaw pelted out of the den, reminding herself that you can't disturb Jayfeather. Ever.

**3. DO play with the kits**

"Hey, Goldenkit and Ashkit!" greeted Redpaw.

"Hi Redpaw! Do you want to play with us?" asked Ashkit.

"Of course!" Redpaw replied. "We'll pretend to be brave ThunderClan warriors."

"And we will be fighting against WindClan!" squeaked Goldenkit.

"I'm Redstar, ThunderClan's brave leader. Ashtail is my deputy and Goldenstar is WindClan leader," decided Redpaw.

"Yay!" exclaimed Goldenkit. "Let's play!"

**4. DON'T play battle**

"WindClan is attacking!" shrieked Ashkit. "WINDCLAN IS ATTACKING!"

Warriors pelted from their dens, alert and ready.

"Guard the nursery and the elders' den!" shouted Squirrelflight, the ThunderClan deputy. "Get ready to fight!

Redpaw watched in fear as Ashkit raced around yowling "WINDCLAN IS ATTACKING!" and the warriors were growling, getting ready to fight.

"Did all of the warriors join our game?" asked Goldenkit.

"No," mewed Redpaw "I think they-"

"TAKE THAT, YOU SCAREDY CATS!" yowled Ashkit as he threw himself on top of his sister, pinning her down.

Squirrelflight and the other warriors looked extremely confused. "Where's WindClan? Am I losing my vision or something?" asked Squirrelflight.

"If you are, then so am I," mewed Brackenfur. "I don't see any WindClan cats."

"THUNDERCLAN HAS WON THIS BATTLE!" exclaimed Ashkit.

The warriors looked at each other in confusion. Sandstorm whispered something to Squirrelflight, who padded over to Redpaw and the kits.

"Redpaw," Squirrelflight calmly asked. "Are these furballs _playing_ battle?"

"I... I believe so," answered Redpaw. "So... um... false alarm?"

Squirrelflight didn't look pleased, but she only said "False alarm, return to your duties." And then Squirrelflight was off.

Redpaw shook her head. Maybe she would teach the kits hunting skills next time, instead of playing battle.

**5. DO talk to cats of other Clans at Gatherings**

Redpaw shivered in excitement. It was her first Gathering! The second she set foot on the island, she scanned the crowd for apprentices. She saw two ShadowClan apprentices sitting together, so she approached them.

"Hi!" greeted Redpaw. "I'm Redpaw of ThunderClan."

The cats turned to her. "Hi, Redpaw," the jet-black tom answered. "I'm Darkpaw of ShadowClan."

"And I'm Frostpaw of ShadowClan," mewed the snowy-white she-cat. She tilted her head. "I haven't seen you before. Is this your first Gathering?"

"Sure is!" exclaimed Redpaw proudly.

"Do you like living in ThunderClan?" asked Darkpaw.

"It's the best Clan ever!" exclaimed Redpaw.

Frostpaw purred in amusement. "ShadowClan has taken that spot _moons_ ago. Sorry, Thunderkitty."

Redpaw shrugged her shoulders. _Typical ShadowClan, _she thought. But these cats _were _nice for ShadowClan.

"What is life like in ShadowClan?" asked Redpaw.

"Same as ThunderClan. We practice, hunt, and fight. Except we practice _more_," mewed Darkpaw.

**6. DON'T tell battle plans to cats of other Clans**

Redpaw liked Frostpaw and Darkpaw. She remembered how Squirrelflight was discussing battle plans earlier. So, Redpaw decided to warn the ShadowClan apprentices.

"Hey, _please _don't tell the rest of your Clan, but I need to warn you," mewed Redpaw.

Frostpaw and Darkpaw exchanged a look before Frostpaw mewed, "Go on."

"In two days at moonhigh, ThunderClan is going to attack ShadowClan," whispered Redpaw. "I want you guys to stay safe, so during the battle, please hide in the trees or something. Just don't tell anyone else."

"We won't," Darkpaw replied quickly. Redpaw felt a lot better. _I can trust them_, she thought.

Two days later, Redpaw was jolted awake when she heard yowls. She raced out of her den to see ShadowClan racing in like wolves. ThunderClan warriors got ready to fight, but ShadowClan had a head start.

"Thank you, Redpaw," mewed Darkpaw, his green eyes gleaming as he fought a ThunderClan warrior.

Bramblestar shot Redpaw a disapproving glance.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I'm planning on doing 6 per chapter. More coming soon! ~Silver<strong>


	2. 7-12

**7. DO visit the lake**

Redpaw raced through the trees and slowed to a stop as she neared the lake. She sighed a breath of belief. For once, it felt good to just… _get away_, and not have to worry about anything. Redpaw watched as the sun slowly dropped down behind the trees. Stars peeked out through the skies as the moon rose up. Redpaw loved this sight.

**8. DON'T try to swim**

As Redpaw watched the reflections of the million stars scattered through the lake, she had a thought. _Maybe I should go in_, she thought. _It won't hurt to try. I mean, RiverClan can do it, why can't I?_

She padded forward and touched her nose to the water. She quickly pulled back, watching as a small circle started to ripple across the lake.

"Here goes nothing," breathed Redpaw. She raced into the water.

"Mouse dung!" hissed Redpaw. The water was _freezing _cold. Her paws went numb as she pelted out of the water and shook herself. She raced back to ThunderClan camp.

**9. DO get Daisy if you need help with kits**

Ashkit and Goldenkit were jumping all over Redpaw. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep. But Cinderheart had specifically asked Redpaw to kit-sit her kits while Cinderheart went hunting. But Redpaw felt extremely tired.

She padded into the nursery. "Daisy?" she called.

"Right here," answered Daisy. "What is it?"

"Can you help take care of Ashkit and Goldenkit?" asked Redpaw. "I'm really tired.

Daisy purred. "I'll help you. Now you go ahead and sleep, you've got a new day ahead of you."

"Thanks," Redpaw answered, returning to her den and quickly drifting off to sleep.

**10. DON'T get Daisy if you need help with hunting**

Redpaw really liked Daisy. _She's so sweet, kind, and caring,_ thought Redpaw. _Besides, I need help to get that mouse-stalking technique just right!_

"Hey, Daisy?" called Redpaw.

Daisy was sleeping. Her eyes blinked open. "Oh, hi Redpaw. What do you need?"

"Well, Daisy," began Redpaw. "The warriors are all busy and I know that you used to be one of them, and I have this new technique I want to perfect and…. Could you help me?"

Daisy's eyes lost their sparkle. She sighed. "I wish I could help you, but I can't. I wasn't a warrior."

"What?" asked Redpaw. "Well… you still know how to hunt, right?"

"Redpaw, I'm sorry, I can't help," snapped Daisy. Redpaw shrunk back.

Daisy sighed. "I'm sorry Redpaw. I am a very loyal member of ThunderClan, but I'm not a warrior."

Redpaw desperately wanted to hear the story, but she knew that would only bring trouble. So she nodded. "Oh. OK. Thanks anyways," Redpaw mewed. She then pelted off.

**11. DO explore the territory**

Redpaw was wandering about the forest. She stopped to sniff a nearby bush. Nothing. She continued to stroll about, and finally caught some mouse scent. Redpaw dropped into a hunting crouch and killed the mouse with one swift bite. After thanking StarClan, she buried it up to come back to it. Redpaw quickly caught the scent of another mouse, and before she knew it, Redpaw had caught at _least _six mice. _I'll have to tell the Clan about this awesome hunting spot! _she thought.

**12. DON'T wander into WindClan**

Redpaw caught the scent of rabbit. _Rabbit! _She thought. Rabbit was rare in ThunderClan, but still welcomed. She saw the rabbit peacefully hopping along the stream. Redpaw lunged for it, but the rabbit somehow scurried away at the last second. Redpaw pelted after it, but this full-grown rabbit wouldn't give up anytime soon. She panted once she gave up, and the rabbit scurried off.

Redpaw turned around and noticed that she _wasn't _in ThunderClan anymore. Open fields, a light breeze...

"Who goes there?" boomed a voice. Redpaw turned to see two cats walking up to her. She recognized Breezepelt and Heathertail, two WindClan warriors. She turned tail and ran towards ThunderClan.

But these two cats had been training in _WindClan_. Not even the fastest of the ThunderClan warriors could outrun the slowest of the WindClan warriors. Heathertail and Breezepelt stopped in front of her.

"Who are you?" snarled Breezepelt.

"R-redpaw," stuttered Redpaw.

"Oh. That new ThunderClan apprentice," sneered Heathertail. "What should we do with her?"

"I was only chasing a rabbit, and I kind of ended up in your territory!" protested Redpaw. "I didn't know I was in WindClan until it ran off."

"Well, _Redpaw_," spat Breezepelt. "We're not going to let this slide. You understand?"

"Y-yes," Redpaw stammered. But then, without warning, she jumped over them and raced back to ThunderClan. She looked behind her back to see Breezepelt and Heathertail calmly sitting down. "Don't worry," Breezepelt scoffed, loud enough for Redpaw to hear. "She can run today, but one day, WindClan will rule all!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Breezepelt... Anyways, did you like it? I have more ideas, so stay tuned! Oh, and thank you for 3 reviews! ~Silver<strong>


	3. 13-18

**13. DO practice skills with Berrynose**

Redpaw ran up to Berrynose. "Hey," she said. "Can you teach me some of your cool fighting skills?"

"Sure," replied Berrynose. "You know, I _am_ the most skilled fighter of all the cats in ThunderClan. You should consider yourself lucky to be getting advice from me."

"Then I guess I should change my name to Luckypaw," joked Redpaw.

**14. DON'T make fun of Berrynose's name (even though it ****_is_**** pretty funny)**

"You should change your name to Luckypaw," replied Berrynose. "Every cat in the _Clan_ should be thankful that they know me."

"But you should change _your_ name, then," said Redpaw.

Berrynose groaned. "Of course. Why did I have to be named _Berrykit_, of all the names? I don't look _anything_ like a berry!"

Redpaw tried to imagine Berrynose as a berry. He would be a raspberry, definantely. And he would-

"As if _that_ wasn't bad enough, they named me BerryNOSE! My nose isn't a berry! Why couldn't I be BerryCLAW or BerryFANG?"

"Well, imagine having berries for claws, or berries for fangs," reasoned Redpaw. "You wouldn't win a single fight!"

"Maybe not," sighed Berrynose. Then, he looked at Redpaw. "Maybe we should switch names."

"Don't be ridiculous!" protested Redpaw.

Berrynose purred. "It would only make sense. Besides, your nose DOES look a bit like a berry."

"It does _not_!" protested Redpaw.

"Well, too bad. I'll take your name and add on a warrior ending. See, now I'm Redfang, and you can be Berrypaw."

"You can't change names!" snarled Redpaw. "You're Berrynose, and that's that!"

Redpaw's friend, Dapplepaw, rushed up to her.

"Hey, Redpaw!" exclaimed Dapplepaw. "I've been collecting berries! Look at these!" Dapplepaw dropped the branch covered in tiny red berries.

"Give me that!" exclaimed Redpaw. She grabbed the berries and tossed them at Berrynose. "Hey, Berrynose, here's some berries!"

"You're talking to the wrong cat, Berrypaw, I'm Redfang!" retorted Berrynose. He looked at the berries Redpaw threw to him and he quickly ate them up.

"Can I ask?" questioned Dapplepaw.

"No!" snapped Redpaw.

Dapplepaw ran off to tell Bramblestar.

**15. DO talk to your denmates, because they ****_are_**** funny**

"Hey, Redpaw," said Dapplepaw.

"Hey," replied Redpaw.

"Redpaw, I need to tell you something that I haven't told anyone else before, okay?" said Dapplepaw. Redpaw nodded.

"I know what you did," whispered Dapplepaw.

For a second, Redpaw got really scared. Then, she realized that she didn't do anything bad lately. Well, except for pelting Berrynose with berries. But she got punished for that, and it was over. _Besides, I've learned from that experience._

"What did I do?" asked Redpaw.

"Oh, Redpaw, it's just a joke!" Dapplepaw purred.

**16. DON'T go around repeating what your denmate said**

Redpaw trotted up to Lionblaze.

"Hey Lionblaze, I know what you did!"

Lionblaze turned to her. "You do?" he asked in a frightened voice. Then, he realized it was a joke and face-pawed himself. "Redpaw, don't go around saying that," warned Lionblaze. But it was too late.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID," exclaimed Redpaw to a confused Jayfeather. Redpaw ran off to tell more cats.

_Great StarClan_, thought Lionblaze.

**17. DO know that restating an insult can be a really funny comeback**

Redpaw just got back from hunting. She dropped her mouse on the fresh-kill pile.

Mousewhisker walked up to the fresh-kill pile. "Great StarClan, am I hungry," he said. He looked at Redpaw's mouse. "What's wrong with that mouse? It's ugly."

Redpaw turned to Mousewhisker. "Maybe you're ugly," hissed Redpaw.

Mousewhisker face-pawed as Redpaw gleefully skipped off.

**18. DON'T say anything like that to Jayfeather**

Jayfeather was carefully making a new poultice for a sick Rosepetal.

"Ugh, sorry Rosepetal," Jayfeather mewed. "But I'm really not liking these leaves. They taste awful."

Redpaw was skipping along when she passed the medicine den and heard this. She gasped and raced over to Jayfeather. She stared at him with a serious look on your face.

"Those leaves don't like YOU," growled Redpaw. Then, she left the den and ran off.

Jayfeather growled. "Remind me to give that cat a deathberry."

Rosepetal gasped. "Jayfeather! You wouldn't! Redpaw... sure, she's a bit... _interesting_ sometimes, but she's only an apprentice!"

Jayfeather murmured something under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! I tried to make it more humorous this time. If I went too far and made it a bit <em>too <em>crazy, please let me know! I hope you enjoyed! ~Silver**


	4. 19-24

**19. DO make sure all the cats know not to fall in love with cats of other Clans (especially medicine cats)**

Redpaw happily skipped around ThunderClan, reciting the warrior code in her mind. Suddenly, she remembered something very important. _ThunderClan cats can't fall in love with cats of other Clans_, she remembered. She figured out her mission.

"Hey Dapplepaw," said Redpaw, racing over to her friend.

"Yeah?" asked Dapplepaw. She was eating a mouse.

"Have you ever fallen in love with a cat from another Clan?" asked Redpaw.

Dapplepaw shook her head. "I know better than that!"

"All right, just making sure," said Redpaw. She walked around, making sure that everyone knew not to fall in love with cats of other Clans.

**20. DON'T tell Leafpool**

Redpaw was still on her special mission to tell all the cats not to fall in love with cats of other Clans. She skipped over and noticed Leafpool in the medicine den.

"Hey, Leafpool," said Redpaw, walking over.

"What's wrong, Redpaw?" asked Leafpool. "Did you get hurt? Are you sick?"

"No," said Redpaw. "I just learned the warrior code and I wanted to let you know something."

Leafpool purred. She was used to young cats jumping at the opportunity to brag about what they'd learned. "Well, what is it?"

"Don't fall in love with cats of other Clans," said Redpaw. "Well, I mean you already know that, being a medicine cat and all…"

"Redpaw," Leafpool said slowly. "I've already learned my lesson."

"You wha- oh…" Redpaw mewed awkwardly, remembering how Lionblaze and Jayfeather's mother was Leafpool, who had fallen in love with the WindClan warrior Crowfeather.

"Um, I'm sorry," murmured Redpaw.

"Leave, Redpaw," said Leafpool, turning away.

"I mean I…"

"LEAVE!"

Redpaw timidly made her way out of the medicine den.

**21. DO make sure that ****_every_**** cat knows your name**

"Hi," said Toadstep as he passed Redpaw.

"Hi, I'm Redpaw," said Redpaw. Toadstep shook his head and kept walking.

"Hey, apprentice," mewed Lionblaze. "How are you doing?"

"Hi, I'm Redpaw," replied Redpaw, just in case Lionblaze forgot her name.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Redpaw," Redpaw mewed to Dapplepaw.

"I know that," purred Dapplepaw.

"Hi, I'm Redpaw," said Redpaw, bounding over to Cinderheart, and then to Jayfeather, and eventually to every cat in the Clan. _Just in case they don't know my name_, thought Redpaw.

**22. However, DON'T tell the owls your name**

Redpaw bounded through the forest. Suddenly, she stopped and saw a huge, brown bird. _That's an owl_, thought Redpaw. _Why shouldn't _he_ know my name?_

"Hi," mewed Redpaw. "I'm Redpaw."

"Who?" the owl replied.

"Redpaw!" exclaimed Redpaw. "I'm _Redpaw_!"

"Who? Who? Who?" the owl said.

"Redpaw! Redpaw! Redpaw!" yelled Redpaw. "I'm REDPAW!"

"Who?" continued the owl.

"Redpaw!"

"Who?"

"Redpaw!"

***8 HOURS LATER***

"Who?"

"GREAT STARCLAN HOW HARD IS IT TO SAY REDPAW?" hissed Redpaw. "My name is REDPAW!"

**23. DO comfort other cats when something's wrong**

Dapplepaw sobbed. Redpaw walked over.

"What's wrong?" asked Redpaw, curious.

"I didn't catch anything while hunting today," Dapplepaw murmured sadly.

"That's all right," said Redpaw. "It's only one day. I'm sure you'll do better tomorrow."

"Really?" asked Dapplepaw, looking up. Redpaw purred.

"Really," replied Redpaw.

**24. DON'T comfort trees, because that's weird**

Redpaw skipped through the forest. Suddenly, she noticed a bird on the branches of a tree. Redpaw stopped to watch. The bird hopped across the branch and pecked at the tree. It continued to peck, and then flew off.

_That's a woodpecker, _remembered Redpaw. Then, she started to feel bad for the tree.

"Hello, Treepaw," she said. "I'm sorry that you got hurt."

The tree didn't reply, because it was a tree. Redpaw knew that, but she still felt sorry for the tree.

"Don't worry, Treepaw," she said. "Or are you a warrior? Maybe even leader of the trees?"

The tree did nothing, and Redpaw sighed.

"It'll be okay, Treepaw."

The tree still said nothing, and Redpaw shrugged her shoulders and skipped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to IvyleafHollypool for suggesting 19-22!<strong>

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll try to update more often.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ~Silver**


End file.
